crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokisaki Kurumi
Tokisaki Kurumi is a former Vagan soldier and notorious killer in the UCR. Early history Tokisaki was born in the Andromeda galaxy on an unknown planet. Her parents taught her how to use her spiritual powers which she eventually used to kill them with, a traditional sign of loyalty to the Vagan Empire. She rose in the ranks and was known for her skilled piloting. Infiltrating Eden Kurumi and other Vagan agents were deployed to Eden, the UCR capital to be activated at a point when the Empire was in a better position to strike. After arriving arriving on Eden, Toki was given the task of seeking out the Bird Humans, beings that were potentially incredibly powerful. Upon finding one, that target being Anthony, Toki observed using her abilities to do so in the shadows. She would target a friend of Anthony, taking on her body and memories to be able to better observe her target. Her odd relationship for her target likely spawned from her hosts' experience. Gradually Toki adjusted to acting and appearing more like herself while in her victim, a noticeable shift by her classmates but assumed to be a a phase. On the day that Eden was attacked and a damaged Variable Fighter crashed into their school, Toki attempted to capture Anthony but failed. She discarded her host shortly after; the girl remains in a institution today due to the damage of Toki's nightmare ability. Gen 2 During the 15 years that passed in the primerverse, the Vagan discovered the UCR. She and the main Vagan fleet attacked a number of UCR forces, inflicting high losses for the UCR each time. At some point during the war Toki fought Kari, who nearly lost, if not for Anthony who intervened. In the waning days of the brief war, Kurumi fought in the final engagements against the UCR. When the empire collapsed, she and her mobile suit were captured after causing quite the headache for the Adventure Group. After her detainment, Kurumi was imprisoned as a war criminal on Eden. Though her abilities were reduced during confinement Kurumi was able to conjure up enough strength to duplicate herself to ambush a guard. Assuming the guards identity and leaving a clone behind, Kurumi was able to escape to freedom. After her escape from imprisonment she first butchered some people in order to regain the energy required for her abilities. She met Tsubaki around this time after kidnapping her with the intention of draining her, only to be compatible with Tsubaki's transformation. Kurumi managed to keep Tsubaki around despite her qualms against the killer. From here on she occasionally joined in with other criminals of Eden and went after Anthony. She clashed often with a killer called Jack, a person that she easily disagreed with yet kept bumping heads with time and time again. While she was on Eden a team of Orb soldiers attempted to capture her for a project developed by ARGUS. The team was easily dispatched but Orb also sent Asakura, a somewhat more skilled participant and captured her. Toki was paired with Asakura and two other members, a Merc named Seele and Jack. They were sent to Amber, a UCR planet that had fallen to some strange infection of necromorphs. Having found some survivors the team got off the planet. But in the middle of escaping Asakura peeled off Seele's mask, revealing Anthony. Following the mission Kurumi and Asakura were allowed to leave the Suicide Squad; returning to murdering random innocents on a number of planets on UCR planets. Several months after ARGUS, Toki confronted Anthony again and went after him one last time. She agreed to stop going after him, chiding him for his refusal to be a part of something greater than he would ever likely do. The future past A group of kids claiming to be from the future came, dragging along with them Anthony. They convinced at least Toki if only because the girls were cute. She was eaten by Cell and spat out. After this ordeal Toki and Jack conceived a child for real this time and named her Catherine. Jack disappeared for a few days, returning after accepting his reality. Powers Tokisaki can stop, slow or accelerate time as her main magical power as a spirit. She can create a clone of herself which she has used for espionage. She can also travel through time and she can use a power called Nightmare to cause stimulant to the brain to take advantage of a persons fears, causing the affected person to kill themselves. Another use is to take control of others either first by taking their souls and taking over as host or to slowly use the nightmare stimulant to make the host a vegetable; Kurumi has used the latter method once so that she could wander without being apprehended. Equipment Besides her magic abilities and pistols, Toki uses an assortment of weapons and numerous outfits to avoid authorities and to sneak into places. Personality Kurumi can be quite unpredictable and erratic making her particularly dangerous as every encounter can vary greatly. She has an art for blending in, allowing her to evade capture from the numerous law enforcement agencies after her; her cute appearance helps. She can be a very cruel to her enemies and enjoys the sport of killing. Relationships *Anthony - It isn't clear as to WHY Toki loved him, simply that she does. Their relationship is unrequited largely due to Toki killing off both his girlfriends and Anthonys general dislike for her though Toki keeps trying fruitlessly. The disdain is now mutual. *Jack - Now this one is an oddball. They started off trying to kill each other, then work together, ask one another for favors, kill each other. Yet Jack seems to keep coming back. *Tsubaki - Toki's demon weapon and Stockholm syndrome friend. Originally they stumbled into each other and Toki kidnapped her. As it is Tsubaki is her reliable partner and friend if a little wary of the illegality she is involved in. Gallery MiKr.jpg|Normal File:STMi.jpg|Spirit form File:Dcfvggtkoi.jpg Category:Insane Category:Evodvi's Characters Category:Neutral Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Task Force X Category:Tabber